


milkshake fairy

by wonusaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), kagami being gay for kuroko, the oc is a classmate i made up for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusaku/pseuds/wonusaku
Summary: It's no secret that Kuroko likes the vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger, so it doesn't come as a surprise when he receives them as treats from his friends here and there. What does surprise him is that someone from Seirin is on a mission to buy him those milkshakes every week after practice.(A KuroKaga au in which Kuroko's real fond of vanilla milkshakes, and Kagami is more than happy to secretly shell out more money to get him those milkshakes weekly.)
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	milkshake fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Kagami is not a member of Seirin's basketball team here.

It's no secret that Kuroko likes the vanilla milkshakes at Maji Burger. It's not some universal fact, but anyone who's been acquainted with him would have probably found out within just a few days of meeting him, so it doesn't come as a surprise whenever he receives milkshakes as treats from his close friends here and there. What does surprise him is that someone's on a mission to buy him those milkshakes every week after practice.

The first time he received one was the week after the semi-finals for Inter High. The team had just wrapped up their practice for the week and as usual, they were exhausted. The bitterness that still lingered from not making it to this year's finals made Kuroko feel even more drained. Losing was part of the game, but that didn't stop him from feeling bummed out throughout the week, both during class and practice. Kuroko was tired and couldn't wait to go home so he said goodbye to the club members back at the locker room and began to make his way out of the campus.

When he went to change his shoes, he saw a sticky note stuck to his locker. He gently took the note and read it.

_I heard you like milkshakes so I got you one. Hope it cheers you up. :)_

When Kuroko looks up from the note, he sees the Maji paper bag right above his spot. Bottom half of the bag slightly damp from condensation and his name scribbled onto it. He carefully takes it and checks what's inside. There was a milkshake, as promised, and a wrapped up straw as well. Kuroko smiles. He changes his shoes and sips on the vanilla beverage as he walks off.

He's staring at the note as he walks, noting that the handwriting is unfamiliar. He was guessing it must have been Riko, or maybe even Hyuuga, trying to lift the team's spirits and thought about how he'd thank them when he runs into them at school tomorrow. He's savoring the creamy flavor when he realizes that if it was someone from the club, then shouldn't they have given it during practice? After all, they are all together throughout the afternoon, so why leave it by the lockers? He wonders who it was but he's too exhausted and the milkshake is too good for him to not be savoring right now, so Kuroko leaves the question for him to answer on some other day.

That question crosses his mind again when he receives a milkshake again the week after, once again finding it on top of his locker after practice.

It was quite a stressful week. With summer coming up, teachers were giving final quizzes and summer assignments left and right. Whoever was buying Kuroko milkshakes must've noticed that he was getting quite overwhelmed.

_Hell week, huh? Maybe another milkshake will help you cool down? :)_

And the milkshake did help ease Kuroko's tension until it started to make him think. He did appreciate the gesture and the thoughtfulness, but he couldn't help but wonder who would be buying him these treats? Kuroko's only guesses were the people in the basketball club, but it couldn't be them since the second years were all at the gym as soon as classes ended, while him and the other first years all headed there together. Stumped on the question once again, he decides to leave the mystery for another day and instead focuses on enjoying the milky treat.

But his curiosity strikes again when he receives another milkshake the week after. Same time, same location, same sticky note attached to his locker by someone he didn't know.

Earlier that day, Kuroko was dozing off during the periods after lunch. He must have eaten a bit too much because he was feeling drowsy and it was challenging to keep his eyes on the board. Though the teacher didn't notice him accidentally napping in his spot, whoever sent the milkshake must have seen him given their message that week.

__

Looks like somebody was sleepy today :) Got you something again. Hope it'll keep you energized.

It definitely did keep him energized because for the rest of his night, he was almost restless as his mind raced around. He'd guessed a few days ago that it was from another first year since they had probably known about the hell week part if they were in the same grade, receiving similar workloads from the same teachers. But if they knew that Kuroko was sleeping during class, they had to be in the same room, right? And so Kuroko wonders who it is. He practically goes unnoticed during class, so who was paying so much attention to him to know all that? And who cared about him so much to be buying him all this?

Kuroko lies in bed as he tries to figure out who it could be. He was stumped. He had no clue who the mysterious, milkshake-giving person might be. Out of ideas, he thought maybe he could try and ask around. But then again, who would admit to doing all that if the person behind those treats hasn't bothered to reveal who they were? He sighed and shoved his face into his pillow. _I could really use a milkshake right now_ , he thought.

As he's brushing his teeth the next day before class, an idea comes to him and it's like a lightbulb lit up in Kuroko's mind. Considering their lockers are arranged by class, if he left a note there for the mysterious person to read, they're bound to see it, right? That's what Kuroko concludes and so before he leaves for school, he quickly jots a message down onto his memo pad.

_Milkshake Fairy-san. We're classmates, right? Do we talk often?_

When he arrives at school, he changes into his indoor shoes and carefully places the memo on his locker door, hoping to get a reply.

As Kuroko was hoping for, he saw another memo stuck onto his locker when he went to change into his shoes before heading home.

_Oh, I have a nickname now?  
Yes and maybe? We've talked a few times, but I guess that's normal for classmates._

Over the weekend, Kuroko tries to recall all his experiences with the rest of the people in his class. He tries to cross people out of the picture based on what he's been told, but it isn't much help considering he had talked to almost everyone. As usual, he's stumped and he goes to bed hoping to receive another note from the mystery person again.

It's Monday and practice isn't until Thursday, so Kuroko supposedly has few days until the next milkshake. He's hoping to guess who it is before then. If not then, then by Friday, so he can try and thank whoever it is in person before the week comes to an end. Before he leaves, he writes down another memo to stick to his locker again.

_Milkshake Fairy-san. Can you tell me why you're buying me milkshakes?_

Before he heads to class, he places the memo on his locker. Once again, the mystery person replies through another memo.

_To keep things simple, I like you. I guess being your "milkshake fairy" is my way of showing that. Speaking of which, is there anything else you'd like with your milkshake next time? :)_

As Kuroko heads to buy his own milkshake from Maji Burger after class, the message plays over and over again in his mind like a broken record. He might not seem like it but inside, Kuroko's about to melt just thinking about it.

Someone liking him? It's definitely not a first considering Momoi really liked him back when he was at Teiko, but this was Seirin. He doesn't interact much with people outside of the basketball club so he just couldn't wrap his head around the concept of someone liking him.

Originally, Kuroko was curious to know who was buying him all these milkshakes because he wanted to know who to thank for the kind gesture, but now he was dying to know who it was because he wanted to know who the hell liked him so much that they're buying him milkshakes every week. He's so hung up on the idea of someone from his class liking him that he didn't notice it was finally his turn to order.

Kuroko sat down with his order. He sipped on the beverage as he thought about who Milkshake Fairy-san might be. He looked around Maji Burger. Class had just finished but there's already a handful of students from Seirin. He recognizes that a few of them are other first years. The restaurant chain is just a few minutes away from the school so it isn't surprising if plenty of students were to come here often. Kuroko sat there and thought as he continued to gulp down the vanilla milkshake. If they're buying those milkshakes so often, then they must be a regular here, he thinks. Hypothesis in mind, Kuroko was determined to find the unknown person.

The next day, he leaves another memo, hoping that Milkshake Fairy-san wouldn't notice he had something up his sleeves. They probably didn't know, as Kuroko got the response he wanted.

_The chicken sandwich from Maji would be nice._

Milkshake Fairy-san responded.

_Yeah, that would be nice, but they took that off their menu yesterday. Anything else?_

And so Kuroko concluded that it was someone who was there yesterday, since he remembered asking the staff about it when he was there and they actually pulled it off their menu on Monday.

Kuroko tries to recall who he saw at Maji yesterday in the hour that he was there. He bumped into Teppei and Riko walking out when he was on the way there. He saw a few second years sitting a few tables away from him. There were plenty of first years coming in and out of the restaurant while he was there, and he remember seeing a few boys from his class come in while he was heading out the door. One of them even bumped into him by accident before apologizing profusely.

Kuroko's tapping his pencil to his head as he tries to guess who it could be, but then realizes that of course there would be more people coming there that he didn't see. He remembered that there was a cram school down the block that students at Seirin would go to, and the classes there usually don't finish until an hour after he left Maji.

The picture was bigger now and it was like he was at square one again. Kuroko sighs and decides to try again tomorrow.

It was Wednesday. As Kuroko was tying his shoes at the door, he thought about what he'd respond to Milkshake Fairy-san's question. Out of ideas, he quickly writes something down on his memo to stick to his locker when he gets to school.

_Your name, maybe?_

It was a stretch, so it comes as no surprise when Kuroko's request gets turned dow, but at least he still got something he could work with.

_That's off limits, dummy. But since you want to know who I am, I guess I can give you a hint tomorrow. :)_

Kuroko's leg was bouncing when he thought about it as he sat in front of his study desk, unable to focus on his homework. It was already getting quite hot as the summer was approaching, and all this thinking was making him sweat even more.

When practice is over the next day, he quickly fixes his things and says goodbye to the rest of the club before he quickly makes his way over to the lockers. He clicks his tongue when he sees that the paper bag was already sitting on top of his locker. He pulls the memo off his lockers and reads it.

_Enjoy your milkshake. Maybe the extra thing in there will solve your question. :)_

Kuroko takes the bag and it feels a bit heavier than usual. When he peeks inside, he sees a cheeseburger tucked away beside his milkshake.

He takes the bag with him and tries to figure out what the burger has to do with Milkshake Fairy-san. He takes a bite as he walks home and wondered why it felt like something was missing. When he carefully lifted the bun, he saw that there were no pickles. Interesting, he thought.

Kuroko leaves another memo the next day before he heads to class.

_Thanks for the cheeseburger. So you like cheeseburgers? And I'm guessing you aren't a fan of pickles. Is there anything else you don't like?_

If he could get a response, it would be trivial information. But it was Friday anyways and so he could spend his time trying to piece things together over the weekend. When he goes to change into his own shoes before heading home, he sees the new memo.

_Yes and yes. Also, I guess you could say I'm not a fan of dogs?_

He scrolls through his classmates' social media profiles over the weekend in a desperate attempt to find out who it is, though it isn't much help.

Kuroko woke up and it was Monday again. He thought about what he should ask Milkshake Fairy-san this time since he's running out of time before summer break begins.

_Do you usually do anything after class? Or do you just head home?_

Seirin had plenty of clubs, both those that were formed by the school and those formed by students for fun. Even if you weren't in any clubs, there's other things like cram schools nearby or student council activities to attend to. Almost everyone in his class did one of those things. He knew he could leave his teammates from his class out of the picture, so whatever Milkshake Fairy-san's answers would help narrow down his choices.

Later that day, he goes to the locker to see the response.

_Yes, I have after-school activities, but I won't tell you which one. I usually do it for like an hour or two before heading home._

Kuroko stops and thinks. Leaving out the people he crossed out a few days ago-- such as those he knows that like dogs, those in the basketball club, those he's hardly spoken to, and now those who had no afterschool activities-- he had about ten people left from his class.

He could easily cross out a few people if he tries to think about the few options he had left. He sat on his bed as he carefully went over the hints he had in mind. Has talked to me. Goes to Maji often. Sees what I do in class. Likes cheeseburgers without pickles. Doesn't like dogs. Has things to do after class.

As he's going over the names in his head, his eyes suddenly bolt open. _Tomori?_

Out of the list of names he had in mind, Tomori was one of them. Kuroko remember talking to her a few times, even eating with her at Maji as they discussed an activity they were paired up for. If he thinks hard enough, Kuroko could remember a few things from that day.

He remembers that he'd just finished basketball practice that day while Tomori just got out of cram school down the block about ten minutes ago. It takes some more focus, but he remembers her order that day: a cheeseburger with no pickles.

And things were matching up to what Kuroko knows about Milkshake Fairy-san. She could easily leave cram school, buy a milkshake, and drop it off before heading home. He even remembers Tomori's social media profile when he was browsing through it during the weekend. He remembers seeing a post with her choosing cats over dogs.

Kuroko was so certain it's her. Who else would it be? But just to be sure, he plans to leave one last memo tomorrow morning.

_One last question. Does your name start with T?_

When he rushes over to the lockers once classes are over and on his locker was a note.

_Yeah :)_

Coincidentally, when Kuroko turned his head, Tomori was on her phone, waiting by the gate. He jogs over, ready to tap her shoulder and thank her if it's true but just as he gets there, Tomori receives a call. She picks it up and smiles. "Babe-"

 _Oh._ Kuroko feels dumbfounded. Of course she had a boyfriend. And it hits him like a truck when he suddenly remembers the 'In a relationship' status that was on her profile. He was embarrassed as he thought about how he just completely forgot about it from how excited he was feeling when he thought he finally connected the dots.

He's mentally kicking himself as he walks to Maji Burger. There's no other person on his list which bears the same initial. Feeling defeated that day, he buys himself a vanilla milkshake to drink when he gets home; somewhat like a self pity treat.

When he gets home, he thinks about what options he has left. _I can interrogate the entire class or I could try and catch them._

The former was obviously a bit too much, so he decides he'll try and catch Milkshake Fairy-san. He wonders how he'll do it though, since he didn't know what time they were dropping off the weekly treats and he can't just skip two hours of practice to loiter around.

Kuroko tosses around his bed and looks at his desk where he placed the milkshake he bought earlier. He stands up and walks over to drink the beverage he totally forgot about during the hour that it was sitting there. He punches the straw through the lid and takes a sip. He frowns when he tastes the now watery milkshake. He shouldn't have been surprised though, since it was sitting there for an hour so of course the ice would have melted by then.

Kuroko's sadly sipping the lukewarm, melted milkshake when he realizes something. He quickly jogs his mind through all the milkshakes he received. All of them were cold by the time he got to them. He thinks about the paper bags they were in and other than the very first one, all the bags were still dry, meaning that the cup hasn't condensated enough to dampen them. It was getting hotter and hotter as summer was just around the corner and all the milkshakes usually began to melt just five minutes after he'd get to them.

With his thoughts rushing, he doesn't double think when he starts running over to the Maji Burger chain nearby. He buys another milkshake and takes it home with him. He brings it to his room, takes the lid of the cup, and watches the milkshake in his hand. He glances back and forth at the cup and the clock and makes a mental note of the time.

 _Ten minutes._ The milkshakes at Maji usually melted in more or less than ten minutes after being purchased. If the milkshakes Kuroko receives were still cold by the time he got to them and they usually didn't melt until a few minutes after, that means Milkshake Fairy-san was dropping them off about five minutes before Kuroko usually gets to his locker at about 6:15.

It's a small margin of time but Kuroko keeps it in mind for tomorrow. He was determined to find out who the mysterious, milkshake-giving person was.

During practice the next day, Kuroko felt like the odds were on his side because Riko decided to wraps things up earlier than usual to discuss the plans for the teams summer training.

Kuroko glances at the time. 6:05. Not wanting to miss his chance, he walks up to the coach to excuse himself.

"Eh? You're not staying for the discussion? Is it that important?"

"Yes," Kuroko replies.

Riko looks at him and nearly laughs at the sight. His legs were twitching, just like how Kuroko normally would when he's eager to play during matches, and the look on his face told her he was so ready to start running.

"Alright," she says, "Just text Hyuuga for the details later."

Kuroko nods his head and waves everyone goodbye before dashing to the gym lockers. He grabs his things and looks at the time. 6:10.

He quickly rushes over to the lockers and pushes the doors open. He frowns when he sees nobody's around. Kuroko catches his breath before walking over to his locker. Once he's standing in front of it, he realizes that there's no note. There's no paper bag over his locker either. He tilts his head in confusion. _It's either I'm not getting a milkshake this time or Milkshake Fairy-san is running late._

The latter is confirmed when someone busts the front door open with a paper bag in hand.

The two stare at each other for a few moments, both speechless from their confusion. Kuroko squints at the figure at the end of the hall. He realizes that he recognizes them as the person he bumped into at Maji last week.

"Kagami-kun?"

"K-Kuroko," Kagami stammered as he scratches the back of his head.

Kuroko walks over to the taller boy.

He knows Kagami, after all he's the boy who sits right in front of him during class. They've talked a few times as well, both during and after class. Kuroko remembers seeing him at Maji a few times, like when he had no choice but to split a table with him, and he even remembers Kagami's huge pile of cheeseburgers when he thinks about it, but somehow Kuroko never happened to consider him. He must have crossed him off the list, thinking Kagami doesn't attend to any after-school activities. "It's you?" He asks with his head tilted.

Kagami blushes at the sight and looks the other way. "Uh… Y-yeah," he laughs nervously.

Kagami about to lose his mind as the boy he likes looks him up and down. It was silent for a moment before Kuroko gasped. "Ah, T as in Taiga?"

Kagami can feel his ears heating up as he heard his name. He shook away his thoughts about kissing the boy standing in front of him. He nods his head yes in reply to the other boy's question.

"Sorry I'm late, the line was really, really long," he apologized as he laughed nervously. "Here. I got you this." He hands the paper bag to Kuroko.

Kuroko opens the bag and in it is an extra large milkshake. Kuroko smiles at the other boy as he thanked him. Kagami swears that at this rate, he's gonna melt before the milkshake does.

"So what do you do after class?" Kuroko asks, muffled by the paper straw in his mouth.

"Basketball," the taller boy replies, "but I do it at the court down the block since I missed try-outs." He looks down and ruffles his hair. _How the hell am I still alive right now_ , he says to himself.

Kagami's eyes widen and his head shots up when he feels Kuroko intertwine his free hand with his. "You like the cheeseburgers at Maji, right?" Kuroko asks as he looks up at him. 

"Yeah," Kagami hardly manages to mumble in reply with how hard he was stammering right now. 

"Well I'll buy you some. I'll be your cheeseburger fairy from now on," Kuroko giggled. 

Kagami nodded. His heart was racing, his cheeks were probably flushed with reds brighter than his hair, and he was so close to melting as he listened to Kuroko tease him for being such a tall and intimidating fairy. He was guessing this day would come eventually since he did badly want to ask the other boy out for a date, but he wasn't expecting it to be the very same day he'd come clean. But despite all that, he couldn't complain, because he certainly liked the feeling of holding Kuroko's hand-- even much more than Maji's cheeseburgers. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! ^__^


End file.
